Bright Prince
by hawk6
Summary: The world of RWBY both explored in depth and re-imagined, how much difference can one person make to the path of Fate? Depending on the person, it can mean everything. A trailer for now, any and all are free to leave their thoughts on the idea, do you think it should be continued? Let me know in a review or PM.
**Congratulations Liam, you found it.**

Trailer: Rackley Blue

The fifteen year old boy sprinted through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him. Ignoring the pain of his abused muscles with practiced ease he arrived at a clearing. He was ahead of the sounds, so he leapt easily into a tree at the edge. He stood on a thick branch leaning against the trunk. He was dressed simply; a light blue long sleeved shirt and grey pants with light blue combat boots, a light brown trimmed the cuffs, collar and hem of shirt. He checked his weapons as loud voices and the sound of vehicles drifted closer from further along the trail.

His armbrace was coloured grey with a light brown edging, what appeared to be a canvas covering was stretched across it; tucked under the folded lip of the edge. It concealed the face of the armbrace from prying eyes. The armbrace was unrealistically thick and strapped on with thick leather bands; he checked these thoroughly, ensuring they and the cover would not come loose in the coming fight. Next he drew his blue and grey hilted, unadorned sword and inspected it carefully, thumbing the edge and flicking a switch on the cross-guard causing the blade to unfold to twice its original length, with a frown at the slowness of the mechanism he folded and sheathed it once more. Reaching behind himself with both hands he drew two pistols from the back of his light brown belt. They stood out clearly from his colour scheme as they were a deep royal blue with emerald green trimming. He sighed deeply and stared at them; carved into the side of the left gun was the words:

 ** _It is Not His Ability to Kill That Makes a True Hunter_**

On the right the motto continued:

 _ **It is His Heart Filled with Hope That Can Truly Banish the Darkness**_

The young man looked sadly at the words and spoke softly to himself,

"Don't think I can do that dad, after all…" he holstered his pistols and touched the hilt of a royal blue and green dagger sheathed hilt bottom-most on his chest; he stroked the hilt and finished his words with a whisper.

"I was born from the dark, wasn't I?" He readied himself as the small crowd of people came into view. Men armed with swords and pistols, thugs from the Taniora syndicate, dressed in black suits with hats and sunglasses. They were corralling and shepherding a group of thin and dirty people; mostly Faunus with some humans, slaves. Through the bars of a Dust powered wagon children's faces peered out, frightened. He took a deep breath as the first of the thugs approached the path under his branch. He took aim, and dropped down onto the first one, he extended his left arm and two blades slid out with astonishing speed over his knuckles; gravity burying them in the thug up to his clenched fist. The man; who's Aura hadn't even slowed the blades, gave a surprised shout and collapsed with the boy on top of him in front of his shocked and shouting comrades.

The boy adroitly climbed off the newly made corpse, as he stood up a flick of his left wrist had the armbrace unfold, extending above and below his wrist to form a small shield. He drew his sword and slicked it to its full length as the thugs began to overcome their surprise and charged at him; red swords at the ready.

The first thug to reach him went for a simple overhand chop, the boy took it on his shield and stabbed forward straight for the thug's stomach; embedding the blade into the man the boy flicked the switch on the hilt again. The man's shocked expression turned to pain as the blade moved inside him, the boy ripped out his sword; now with a forty degree angle halfway, from the man, tearing a huge, gaping hole in his abdomen as he did so. The man collapsed gasping as a dozen more raced towards the boy, who gave a feral grin and readied his Sica and armblades.

The next thug had his slash parried with the boy's sword before he was stabbed in the face with two armblades. Most of the men didn't even have an Aura; the ones that did needn't have bothered in face of his brute strength. The next few minutes were a mindless haze of battle, of attack and counterattack. The boy hacked one's leg clean off and took a slash to the back as he did so, growling in pain from the damage to his Aura he turned in time to block the next swing on his Sica, he spun the thug's blade in a circle, sending him stumbling to the left and off balance. The boy kicked the back of the man's knee, forcing him onto one knee whilst the boy grabbed his head and forced it to the ground; the man's scream was cut short with a terrible _snick_ and _crunch_ as he was slammed face first onto the edge of a blade dropped by one of his unlucky comrades.

Three men backed off and attempted to shoot the boy with pistols as he brutalised his way through the men attacking him with melee weapons. He used one man as a human shield and drew one of his own pistols to return fire, killing one as his improvised shield became riddled with bullets. He holstered his gun and charged towards the remaining two men, as he reached them he threw his meatshield at them, forcing them to avoid the thoroughly dead corpse. He chopped into one's shoulder, splitting him almost in half. He lashed out with his armblades at the other, taking out his eye and part of his face with a ghastly ripping sound.

From the wagon two men emerged clad in heavy Dust reinforced armour; heavy rifles in their hands. The boy looked up from the final gunman and raised his left hand; a flick of the wrist retracted his armblades and he began to make a curious gesture with his hand, touching his thumb to his index, then his little. As one of the heavy troopers fired at him the boy's back lit up with a strange pattern visible under his shirt, before him a shimmering pane of dense air, appeared angling to the right. The heavy Dust infused rounds impacted and ricocheted off the barrier.

As the barrier appeared the boy seemed to be surrounded by howling winds, his very flesh shimmered as if it were a mirage, his eyes turned red and his veins stood out, black as coal as he trembled at the pain the Rune caused. He shook his head and thrust his hand forwards the barrier of wind turned into a gust that burst out towards the two men, stumbling them. He sprinted at them, slashing at the closest only to find his Sica sliding off the plates. He then brought his left hand up, close to and facing the man's visor and began another sequence of gestures, this time touching thumb to ring, then middle, then index, then little. A jet of flame erupted from his hand as Runes on his back and the left side of his chest and underarm lit up. The heavily armoured man screamed as the flames began roasting him in his armour like a lobster in boiling water as the boy laughed savagely.

The second man took aim at the boy, confident in his shot he spoke.

"Dead now, ya bas-" he was tackled and carried off screaming into the trees by a blur of grey, black and bright glowing blue. The boy glanced up from the man he was roasting and grinned, muttering.

"He could never help himself when it comes to watching my ass." The boy looked up and swore as a Bullhead VTOL flew overhead, the Taniora symbol painted on the side. He closed his eyes and focused, muttering under his breath as the VTOL took aim with its minigun. His eyes snapped open and glowed an impossibly bright blue as a Giant Nevermore broadsided the attack craft; the two spiralled towards the ground as stark white crept up the boy's frame. With a shuddering sigh he released the power and returned to normal.

Smiling now, he approached the group of huddled captives who had been smart enough to stay where they were.

"Would any of you know the way to Vale, by any chance? I'm supposed to go to the academy there but I'm kinda lost." One of the former slaves; a Faunus, pointed in the direction he had arrived from. Unbeknownst to him the heated armour of the man he had roasted had a Dust power core; one that was now overloading.

"You have got to be kidding me, I just came from that way!" the armour emitted a warning whine as the core became critical. He turned,

"Shit, no no no!" he threw up a wind barrier to shield the captives as the armour; and the man inside it, exploded. Taking the blast to his Aura to save energy, he was coated in a shower of gore his Aura let through as harmless. His eyes wide open in shock.

"IT'S IN MY EYES! OH OUM IT'S IN MY EYES!"


End file.
